Sensual Danger
by amaranthined
Summary: After failing so many times to make Yami Yugi come out to meet her, finally Anzu desperately resorts to one last method. Season 0/Zero-based. Revolutionshipping. YYxA. Lime. Implied lemon. Oneshot. [REPOST]


_**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to its respective owner. Enough said.  
**_

**_[EDIT: Just when I finally had the time to fix the rating (delay due to a personal emergency), this fic got deleted. So I'm reposting this properly this time. Thanks to the people who corrected me on the ratings. I hope readers and reviewers don't mind me putting back the reviews prior to the deletion. Don't worry, I didn't change anything (much); I just want to return things to how they were before, save for the rating and warning and some added stuff. I cannot add those who faved and follow the story (thank you so much!)_****_, though_**. Sadly, that's beyond my control, and only those people have the power to do it. =( As DanyStormborn01 puts it in one of the reviews, revolutionshipping needs more love! ^_~]

_**Ah, yes, I finally get to write something about Yu-Gi-Oh. For my first fic since forever, I want to offer something fresh about my favorite pairing, Yami Yugi x Anzu. **__**It is set to Season 0/Zero where revolutionshipping is at one of its finest moments because Anzu always gets involved with danger (and**_****** ho********w).**

_**So behold, revolutionshipping as never seen before. Probably. (Or we could say, the unseen other side of Anzu and her unhealthy relationship with danger seen in a whole new light.)**__ **Mixed viewpoints of Anzu and Yami Yugi are used.**_  


**_And of course, WARNING: Sensual stuff. Lime. Implied lemon.  
_**

**_That said, enjoy this treat. =D  
_**

* * *

**SENSUAL DANGER**

* * *

She was an irrational being when it came to him in more ways than one.

She would welcome danger. For danger was her only medium to reach him.

For as long as she was in danger, she was with him.

"Yugi... If I jump from this rooftop right now, what would you do?"

"What? Anzu, no! Don't do that!" Yugi looked at Anzu in bewilderment and panic as though she had lost her mind.

Which she probably had. This just might be the exact danger she needed to make the other Yugi appear. She stepped onto the interlinked wires of the fence of the school rooftop, hoisting herself.

"Anzu, what are you doing?" Yugi sounded like he was about to suffer a heart attack. "Please come down!"

Anzu stepped higher.

"Anzu, please!"

She climbed higher and higher.

"Anzu!"

Finally, she reached the top. For a while, it felt strangely liberating to be above the perimeters set by the school. Now all she needed to do was to cross over. Standing outside the fence was not new to her anymore, though the first time it happened wasn't by her own will.

"Anzu! Don't go over there!"

She raised her leg and then adjusted herself, half of her body already outside the border. _What are you waiting for, Other Yugi?_ She could already hear in her mind his dark voice calling out her name in alarm. She waited for him to yell at her to come down. To grab her wrist and pull her down into his arms. To reprimand her, perhaps, but it didn't matter, as long as he _appeared_.

But none of these happened.

Anzu stole a glance at Yugi, who was still panicking. _He's not coming,_ she realized in horror. Unless she jumped off this building for real, he was not going to appear. Maybe he knew she was doing it on purpose, perhaps just like in her other failed attempts to endanger herself in the past weeks to provoke him. No, surely he was smart and aware enough to tell after everything she'd done at the amusement park before. Maybe he was confident that she wouldn't be foolish and _willing_ enough to die just to see him.

Or even worse, what if she _did_ jump and he realized that she wasn't faking it already too late?

She looked down at the ground several storeys below her. Suddenly, cold dread overwhelmed her, her heart pounding. _I can't do this._ A splattered corpse was not worth it. Quickly she climbed down the fence, trying to calm herself.

"Anzu!" Yugi's face was a picture of mixed relief and perplexity. "What were you thinking! What has gotten into you?"

Anzu sat on her knees and legs, regulating her breath as she looked down. "Sorry for making you worry, Yugi."

"Anzu, are you carrying a heavy burden or problem?" he asked in concern. "You don't have to hurt yourself. You know you can tell me."

_No way_ was she telling him. How could Yugi possibly understand her?

She looked up, studying him. _He doesn't seem to be aware of his other personality._ His other self. It was still Yugi, just another side of him. But why did it always feel more as if she was encountering an entirely different person instead?

_It doesn't matter anyway._ Until she found an evidence or an explanation, her hunch would remain just as what it was: a feeling. _There must be another way to lure him out.._.

But what? She had delved into Yugi's interests and hobbies, majority of them involving games, even those that she found the least interesting. She'd also tried to plead with him to meet her whenever Yugi fell asleep or was taking a nap or anytime that he was unconscious. But all her efforts were awfully fruitless. The more she failed, the more she missed him and the more she wanted to see him.

Why did he never come out since rescuing her at the amusement park? It bothered her to no end, had kept her up for nights until she became obsessed with him. She _had_ to see him, she wouldn't be able anymore to stand another day without him...

_What should I do?_

Well, there _was _one more method, one that she hadn't tried yet...

_No._ Anzu shook her head. _I can't. What if I... What if he..._

"Anzu?" Yugi looked puzzled.

What if it backfired? She would never be able to show her face in front of him again after that.

_But there's no other way._ She had to use her last resort. "Yugi, I'm sorry."

Yugi blinked. "But you've apologized to me already."

"I know."

"Then for what?"

"For this." She pulled him close and kissed him.

Yugi froze, was stunned perhaps, but Anzu paid no further notice. She started the kiss as gentle at first, then gradually added more and more strength to it. Hopefully, Yugi could forgive her for this, but she was getting desperate already. This had to work. She was already running out of ideas.

Yugi didn't break away or resist her, though, as his eyes closed. Anzu took this chance to slow it down, her lips turning suggestive on his. Her thoughts, her feelings concentrated themselves on that single action, with her hoping they would reach him.

"Come out..." she breathed. "...Other Yugi..."

She pressed her lips harder on his, her tongue slipping into Yugi's mouth this time. Her tongue prodded his, touching the roof of his mouth, exploring everywhere it could reach. Then it went back to his tongue, sliding along it continually, coaxing him, pushing harder and harder.

But nothing was happening.

_It's not working,_ she thought dismally. Getting discouraged, she slowed down, withdrew her muscle, and began to pull her lips away.

"Anzu." His voice grew low, his next words heating her lips just an inch away from his. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Startled, Anzu looked up to meet his lowered face shadowed by his golden bangs. He tilted his head... and his eyes sparked with danger.

Before she knew it, he drove his tongue into her mouth, picking up where they left off. Coming to her senses, she forced both their tongues back to his mouth, but his powerful own began pushing back against hers. Anzu tried to fight it with her own but the more she tried, the more he countered forcefully, turning their wet dance into a heated battle for passionate dominance. In the end he won, his velvet tongue invading her cavern, exploring it. Exploring her. Thoroughly.

Anzu pulled away from him in triumph. "There you are..." she breathed again. The cool Yugi. The strong Yugi. The confident Yugi. The alluring Yugi...

His hand went to the back of her head, apparently not finished with her yet. "Come here." His hand pulled her close, and the next thing she knew, he had crashed his lips into hers, kissing her furiously. He took her and practically slammed her back against the fence, grinding his mouth on hers like a madman. Just knowing he had conquered her easily and with such aggression made all her fruitless efforts worthwhile. All her pent-up longing begging for release, Anzu grabbed the collar of his shirt as his hands roamed all around her relentlessly, and she forced her mouth back on him. Soon, they were grasping each other's clothes and hair, gasping between mouthfuls of deep, hungry kisses, yet not wanting to get out of their own hot entangled mess.

"What took you so long?" she asked between ardent kisses. "I really want to see you..." She craved for his presence. "I miss you so _badly_..."

He panted hard and groaned. "Anzu, what have you done to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?" His usually confident face looked frustrated. "You're making me..."

"Making you...?"

"...making me..." He trailed off, kissing her hotly, unable to stop himself. A low moan of frustration escaped him. "Stop it..."

His words confused her. "Stop what?"

He breathed on her. "Stop making me want you."

She blinked. "You want me?" she asked in wonder, momentarily letting him take over. "But I thought you've stopped caring about me..."

For a while he said nothing, too busy taking advantage of the control she had given him. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get enough of her, grabbing everywhere he could.

"I've tried all that I could to see you, but you wouldn't show up..." she continued, pleasure coursing through her. "I thought that maybe I've turned you off after the amusement park incident, that maybe you now dislike me... or even hate me for some reason..."

"Hate?" His lips burned hers. "Does what I'm doing to you show how much I hate you?" His mouth went next to her jaw line and danced there. "I could never hate you, Anzu."

"Then why?"

"I had to avoid you because to me, you're very dangerous."

"_Me_? Dangerous?" she asked, confused. If anything, she was the one always subjected to danger. "How could _I_ be dangerous to you?"

"You're making me do things I wouldn't normally do." Yami Yugi breathed heavily. " You're making me lose my self-control."

"Like... right now?"

"Like _right now_." He pressed his body hard against hers, hoping to quench his longing for her. But it didn't work, frustrating him. "Why do you have to be so _hot?" _

Anzu's eyes widened, her chest swelling. _He thinks I'm hot?_ she thought, very flattered and honored.

He saw the flattery on Anzu's face, reaffirming his thoughts about her. It wasn't just because of her features. Her sweet voice always haunted him in his mind room. Passing thoughts about her always kept him awake, leaving him restless. Her scent, her touch always filled his room, teasing him with different sensations about her. It didn't help how her alluring shape arrested his thoughts, even more so when she had enjoyed herself in the amusement park pool wearing nothing but a scanty two-piece bikini, taunting him. He always wanted her but knew he couldn't have her. Yet even so, he couldn't trust himself to be able to control himself around her.

He also knew his presence had pushed back and caused his host to retreat to the deepest recesses of his heart, shut out from the reality at present. _I'm sorry, my other self. But it's best for you to know nothing about this._

Driven by an urgent want, he shoved his mouth on Anzu's and ground on it, assuming dominance again as he closed his eyes. Not wanting to be outperformed, Anzu pushed her mouth on his even harder, forcing herself off the fence to free herself.

Yet he wouldn't allow it, slamming her back to it, still burning her with his kiss. He gasped for breath. "Anzu, stop me..."

"No, _you_ stop me..." she moaned, struggling to kiss him back.

His hands took her arms to still her as he spiked his kiss with so much passion enough to render her weak.

Anzu could barely think through her hazy mind, only feel. Feel how rough he was being on her. Feel how much she was loving every moment of it. Feel how his desire made her lose her strength for a while that she slid down along the fence, bringing him down with her as he continued kissing her from above. But she wouldn't allow herself to lose.

Getting satisfied with Anzu's reaction, Yami Yugi took this chance to lay her on the hard floor. But just as when he was about to continue on her, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him, maneuvering herself with a dancer's ease over and pushed him down that she was now on top of him. At the same time, she began scraping his lips with hers. Not the type to be outsmarted, he growled at this, grabbing her and rolling her over to her back, getting back at her with his own fierce mouth. She answered him physically in the same manner. Soon they were rolling on the floor, trying to outdo each other furiously, getting hot for each other, moaning into each other's mouths, spurring each other on, slick tongues teasing and fighting each other in a sloppy kiss.

Finally he dominated her, with her pinned on the floor, and he straddled her.

Anzu looked up at him, panting, smirking. "Trying to win a game, aren't we?"

"I don't want to operate under a game right now, Anzu. I'll only end up getting you in danger."

She tilted her head. "Am I not already in danger right now?"

He inclined his head, the crimson in his eyes intensifying. "Only if you want to be."

Her eyes grew half-lidded. "But I do want to be. I want you to put me in danger right now."

He leaned down even closer, his hot breath fanning her face, his voice dark. "You don't know what you're asking for."

Her voice grew husky. "Then why don't you make me know?"

She had to be joking. His face turned harsh in warning. "Don't ask for things you'll later regret."

Anzu stared hard into his severe eyes. "Yugi, put me in danger _right now._"

She was not scared of him, not afraid of what he could do to her. Despite him having warned her, he found himself smirking. "You asked for it." He crashed his mouth into hers once more, unforgiving, his lips bruising hers. Then his mouth dragged itself heavily across her jaw until it found her neck and preyed upon it hungrily.

"Yes... That's it..." Anzu breathed, closing her eyes.

He continued feeding on her for a while. Then his teeth found their way to her skin, biting it.

Sharp pain shot through Anzu that she cried out softly. "Y-Yugi...!"

Not yet satisfied, he nibbled on the area beside the first mark.

Anzu winced. Even more so when he even created his third mark. She shut her eyes tighter. "It-It hurts..."

He slowly licked her wounded flesh, soothing her burning skin.

As he did, Anzu found herself relaxing, the pain gradually melting into strange pleasure. "Yugi..."

"I'm not done with you yet." He yanked her up against the fence, both of them now sitting. Roughly, he held her wrists above her head with his hands, placing her in a submissive position, before leaning close. "I'm going to make you moan."

Anzu shivered. He promised her danger. Danger of being subjected to his dark desires. Danger of being completely possessed by him. She shivered... in anticipation.

He mounted her while his harsh mouth found pleasure in kissing those swollen red marks he had caused. Meanwhile, his hands wandered down to her creamy thighs, exploring the smooth outer and inner sides thoroughly.

Anzu's breath quickened. With each stroke on her, it was like sparks were making her nerves alive.

He continued to stroke her, his fingers sliding higher and higher to her hips, the sides of her skirt riding up. His commanding hands held her hips, then rolled around them, moving in sensuous circles.

She gasped in delight, her body heating madly as she closed her eyes. This Yugi was indeed dangerous. To think he was doing all these things to her on the rooftop where anyone could just come in without warning... where she was risking being seen and watched from below... The danger of being caught thrilled her. The danger of being alone with him excited her. This young man was danger, and she wanted to be possessed by danger.

He continued his dark strokes slowly. Even though Anzu's wrists were now free as his skillful hands were too busy under her skirt, she didn't want to lower them. Instead, she grasped the twined wires comprising the fence, remaining in that submissive posture he had left her.

Yami Yugi pulled his face away from her neck before his mouth dove to her own. Now that he was taking his time did he only notice how flavored it was. She didn't taste like candy as he had thought nor strawberry, cherry, or other flavors that he'd expect a high school girl to wear. Instead, she tasted red velvet, sensual for a desert. Just like her. And he wanted to taste her more now that he had started.

His appetite whet, he indulged himself with her luscious moist mouth, consuming it. The more he engaged with her, the more he hungered for more, and the more he devoured her again and again, smearing off her sultry pink lip gloss. "Delicious..." he uttered. Grabbing her, he sucked her flavor-coated mouth, muffling her moans. Then his tongue swerve around the contours of her mouth, licking it tantalizingly.

_Yugi.._.

His mouth now slid to her collarbone, feasting on it. While at it, he pulled off the ribbon of her uniform, then slowly unbuttoned her school jacket. Slowly, he disrobed her of it as she put down her arms and arched her back for him.

Tossing the undone article at her side, Yami Yugi grabbed her wrists and returned them to where they belonged_―_above her head_―_and trapped her with his gaze. The lurid crimson in his eyes warned Anzu of signs of primal instincts that told her to run away, but she refused to take heed.

Yami Yugi inwardly tried to regain his focus. It was easier to just let go and have his impulses have their way, now that he had broken his self-imposed prohibition. But his pride wouldn't allow anything yet. So in the meantime, he would restrain himself as long and as much as he could; he would make Anzu admit her mistake of ignoring his warnings first.

With one hand, he pinned both of her wrists together. With the other hand, he took the Millennium Puzzle. Using its tip, he undid the top button of her blouse.

Anzu watched him, her eyes growing half-lidded.

Second button.

His eyes darkened.

Third button.

The heat inside Anzu was mounting already. He was doing everything deliberately _slowly, _and each button slowly being undone was only heightening and prolonging the risk.

Last button.

At last. Though he didn't remove her blouse, it offered Yami Yugi's eyes an ample amount of cleavage peeking through the folds of her clothing. He looked up to find Anzu's pupils now dilated.

"Danger in danger of being in danger," he remarked in that dark, alluring voice again. "I never thought I'd encounter this." Now leaning over again, his tongue brushed her neck up and down, again and again, licking her...

She moaned out loud, tilting her head. So this was how it was to be desired. For the longest time, Anzu had always been the one who wanted, who longed. Never having it, never experiencing it, never being the object of it.

Yami Yugi gazed down at her fleshy chest. He needed to see _more _of her. Through her parted blouse, he noticed the pink lacy bra holding back her assets... and the clasp that was just in front. How surprising, yet how _convenient_. He sucked in his breath, almost forgetting that underneath the layers of that innocent high school girl uniform, Anzu was a _woman_.

_You _are _a dangerous person indeed, Anzu._

"Yugi..."

"Anzu, Anzu, Anzu. Why do you want to play with fire?" With both hands, he unfastened the clasp of her intimate apparel, her mounds breaking free from their tight confinement yet remained partly concealed by her white blouse.

Anzu could feel her cheeks flush as the cold air hit her exposed skin, yet she didn't protest. Yami Yugi probably thought he could make her admit by this that she shouldn't have asked for the jeopardy.

But Anzu would prove him wrong. There was nothing to admit, nothing to regret.

"How long could you stand being in danger?" His hand, as sensuous as his voice, settled at her forehead, slowly sliding down to the bridge of her nose, to her parted lips.

She shut her eyes tight, letting out a hungry moan. "Yugi..."

His hand continued, making her pant, slowly, temptingly migrating south to her chin, her neck, then collarbone, down to the valley of her soft, tender breasts...

_Yes..._ Her lips parted again at his heated touch as she arched her back, her breath in heated puffs. She might just about to lose her mind as this already steamy escapade kept on progressing, getting hotter and heavier by the second, by the minute. _No, not yet. Not yet..._

He pulled back to admire his handiwork. Still with her arms raised up by her own will, Anzu was laboring on her breath, with smudged lip gloss near her mouth, her well-developed hourglass body partly revealed through her disheveled open uniform.

"Ravishing," he murmured. He had tasted her, and it had gratified him to some point. And now, she was tempting him with her body to sample her, his need too powerful to resist. Losing for a while his focus that _he_ was the one who was supposed to endanger _her_, not the other way around, he seized her lips with his and continued kissing her. Then, tossing the Millennium Puzzle to his back, he pressed himself hard on her and began grinding slowly, sensitizing her.

Anzu began to make noises, urging him to rub himself harder. Meanwhile, his tongue penetrated her waiting cavern, probing it as he continued to play with it. When he was through with it, his mouth trailed to the smear on her face, wetly concentrating there until the dark pink was completely erased. His body quickened in moving up and down.

Now Anzu practically completely lost all reasoning, pleasured sounds escaping her throat, she in danger of getting drunk with his passion.

He pulled his face away a little, watching her catch her breath yet moving nonstop. "Why don't you just tell me to stop?"

And drunk she became. "Give me some more," she slurred.

His dark eyes clouded. "Anyone can walk in on us, you know," he whispered, his words sizzling in her ear. "Or have you forgotten all about that?" He watched her face for any reaction.

Anzu's weak expression cleared for a while, as though snapping out of her pleasure at his words and back to her in-charge stance again. "I did tell you to put me in danger, didn't I?"

"Tell me that after you've changed your mind." His hands skimming the length of the sides of her body, he let his mouth migrate to her neck, latching onto it, attacking with fervor.

Lowering her hands to the sides of her head, Anzu moaned, turning her head to her side to accommodate him as he continued moving against her. There was something gratifying about how a sexy savior such as Yami Yugi who had rescued her from being physically assaulted before was now doing the very same thing to her, stimulating her like this, turning her on. She could feel his desire pulsate through every movement, with the promise of something endless. She clutched the intertwined wires within her reach.

Yami Yugi could feel Anzu's free breasts bounce and rub against his chest through her white blouse as he kept grinding himself against her, blind with hot desire. He wanted to enjoy this danger with her, to share it with her instead of imposing it on her, even for just a while. He craved for her, he wanted her, he _needed _her...

"Yugi..."

But the gambler inside him had bet his pride, and his pride, as powerful as his desire but non-negotiable, strongly reminded him that giving in to Anzu first was _not _acceptable.

"You can't handle this," he stated without ceasing his action on her. "Just admit it." _Just say it, Anzu. Say it and my pride will be satisfied. _And then he would be free to... to...

"Who told you there's anything I have to admit?"

He couldn't believe it. Even though her body was so submissive to him, her spirit was not. She still defied him, could still defy him, also with her own pride to protect. He locked her with his gaze of piercing intensity. "Don't you know all the things I can do to you now, however I want it, as long as I want it, with you in this compromising position?"

But she met his threat with defiant eyes. "Go ahead. Give your best shot."

Yami Yugi inwardly froze. That wasn't enough? _What I've been doing isn't enough?_ If the crimson in his eyes couldn't get any darker before, it blackened now with a spark.

_Well then._

Without stopping, he plunged his face into her cleavage, consuming it, wet noises and all. He heard her gasp of surprise, and he buried his mouth even deeper into her breasts, licking and lapping at the visible perimeters, clutching onto her soft, pliant body for support as she threw back her head and arched her back to meet him better. He slipped his hands inside her blouse and then he...

"Y-Yugi!" Anzu's cheeks flushed so much, and she was moaning aloud as she felt his wonderful hands heavy on her flesh, cupping their fullness. "Ahh..."

Yami Yugi paused for a while. Anzu was moaning louder than usual, her skin hotter against his lips, and through his mouth, he could feel the palpably growing fast throbbing of her heart. Maybe this was the sort of thing he needed that would make Anzu admit her mistake. Pleased with his seeming progress, he began kneading her mounds.

"Yugi, your hands...!" Anzu gasped. She didn't know he had such _talented _hands that knew no boundaries in pleasuring her, as she gazed down at him. "More..." she panted. "Harder..." She just needed _more!_ She just... just...

He complied, grabbing handfuls and handfuls of her flesh begging for his attention, for his touch.

"Ahh... Like that... Feels so _good_..." Wave after wave of pleasure flooded Anzu as Yami Yugi continued to massage her, attending to her needs. The hot shade slashing her cheeks remained, her eyes growing half-lidded. She threw her head back and moaned out loud, the roughness of his palms scratching and stroking her nipples. "Yes... oh, _yes._.."

Edged on by how vocal he was making her, he added pressure to everything he was doing to her all at once.

Her head kept turning from side to side, Anzu couldn't believe how he was multitasking on her and how _good_ he was at it: his feverish wild mouth and tongue so busy in-between her breasts, his powerful rough hands massaging them over and over, while he was urging her, igniting all her nerves with the way his hard body kept generating delicious friction against hers. She just couldn't help but keep moaning out loud at this torrid scene they both were privately making. They could go on like this for hours, with him making such a hot, _hot _mess out of her. Waves of intense pleasure exploded within her in multiples that she had to grasp the stiff wires harder to contain herself. But soon, her arms gave in that they fell helplessly on her sides. How much more of this could she take? "Yugi, I... I..."

He didn't stop, not even looking up. _Say it, Anzu..._

"I..."

He kept their vigorous interaction going. _Say it. Say it...!_

But she couldn't say it. What if she did and it caused him to stop? But her body didn't want him to stop, strangely still wanting, waiting to receive more from him, aching for more _of him_, and... and...!

Yami Yugi grunted, unsatisfied that she wasn't saying anything more. _Then I'll make you._

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more carnally out of hand, his thumbs began playing with her nipples.

"Ohh...!" Anzu moaned, unable to help it. Each stroke was electrifying her, sending the thrilling sensations down to another area of her, an untouched area that needed his attention the most... She tried to shift in her position, realizing then for the very first time how slippery she was. She could feel her crotch already so slick with wet pleasure, with an enticing pressure, sensations that were present earlier but the need for them to be addressed more pronounced now. She pressed her thighs together, hoping to relieve them.

Only it didn't. Instead, more and more liquid pooled at her slit, the pleasurable ache overwhelming her.

Yami Yugi raised his head to meet Anzu's ear. "Tell me, Anzu," he uttered. "Tell me what you feel right now."

Anzu could feel herself grow even hotter and more moist down there. "I'm so wet... So, _so_ wet..." she moaned in pleasure. "Ohh... Yugi... You make me so hot... so wet... so... so... Ohhh..."

He smirked at her reaction as he went back to her cleavage, toying with and teasing her nipples even more while his palms remained filled with her big breasts, rolling against them, his body increasing the heated friction against hers without warning.

Taken aback, Anzu felt so weak, so powerless against Yami Yugi's ministrations. He was grinding against her so hard, she could feel the interlinked wires raking her back, her blouse slipping off her shoulder, exposing more of herself for his use. His hard hips kept rolling furiously against hers. _It's... It's..._ It was as though he was actually _riding_ her, with only their uniforms barring them from each other. Her eyes remained half-lidded. "Ahh... Faster, faster..." she urged in begging, panting. "Harder...! Ahh... I'm so wet... Ahh... Ahh... So wet for you..."

He did what she wanted.

"Ahhh... Yes... Yes...! _Yes...!"_ Anzu's breaths turned quick and shallow as she closed her eyes, getting all sweaty and needy. She could already see him unbuckling his belt... pulling off her damp panties, maybe even ripping them apart with utmost pleasure... spreading her legs so wide apart... then shamelessly plunging himself deeply into her waiting body, so deliciously, so quickly, over and over and over and _over_...

But she moaned, frustrated. She didn't want to settle for a mere _simulation_. "Yugi, please just take me _for real!_"

"Right here, right now?" That tempting dark voice. "Right while in your uniform?"

"Yes!" she cried out.

"Then you have to tell me why." His face rose to meet hers, his mouth breathing hotly on her ear. "Can't handle the heat anymore?"

"I..."

"Hm?" His mouth went back to continue licking and kissing her cleavage, his hands still squeezing and fingering her.

_No, don't say it! He doesn't mean what he said!_ her pride spoke sharply. _Once you give him what he wants to hear from you, he'll drop the act! Everything he's been doing to you will be at once over! Don't be stupid, Anzu! You don't want to end up looking like a fool, do you?_ "I... no... I can't... I mean... no... I... I... Ohh... Ohhh...!"

Muffled sounds of laughter from afar.

Lifting his head from Anzu's chest, Yami Yugi glanced at the rooftop door. Some students were heading up, he noticed, yet he continued his ministrations on her. _This is real danger. I told you, you don't know what you're asking for,_ he thought, waiting for Anzu to push him away or tell him to stop. But when she did neither, he got alarmed for her sake that he slipped his hands off her flesh and jumped off her, breathing hard.

Trying to regulate his breath, he turned to Anzu who was panting. But instead of immediately covering herself, she seemed to be waiting for him to continue touching and dry-humping her.

_She's not moving on purpose,_ he realized in shock. She wasn't kidding at all_. She really _does _want this danger!_

Had he just mistaken her last words for an admission after all?

He looked at her disheveled appearance up and down. "This is exactly why I don't want to see you." Positioning the Millennium Puzzle back to his chest, he glanced at the rooftop entrance, then back at Anzu. "You'd better fix yourself. I wouldn't want anyone else to see you this way."

She remained motionless, a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Anzu!" he urged.

Standing up, quickly she clasped her bra, fastened the buttons of her uniform, tied its ribbon, and fixed her hair, although reluctantly. "When do I get to see you again?"

"You won't. Not until it's absolutely necessary." He gave her a pointed look that told her he meant _absolutely life-threatening_ by that. When he saw her disappointment, he fought the urge to just seize her right there and then, rip her uniform apart, and fondle her again. Instead, swiftly he slid his fingers through her hair above her nape, sucking his marks on her neck for a while. "Let this be a reminder of what you're getting yourself into."

"I know what I'm getting myself into," she replied. "And I look forward to the next time."

After that danger he put her in, one that could cost her everything―her dignity, her reputation, her _body_―she still wanted to be subjected to it? Why couldn't he make her regret asking for it so blindly? How could her will outlasted his? His enemies, he could easily bend. Anzu was no enemy, but her stubbornness was so iron-willed, it jabbed and marred his pride.

Well, his pride would recover, would be just as strong if not stronger. Yami Yugi wouldn't allow her to have the satisfaction of knowing she'd won their unofficial battle, even if it meant keeping up with his facade. He could lose it after proving her wrong. He turned his back on her. "There won't be a next time."

"There _will _be a next time. And I _will _see you for sure."

He turned his head, tilting it. "And if I don't come out?"

"I'll make you."

He faced the space before him, his voice turning smug. "Then you'd have to do better than that the next time."

"I'll do _anything _to make you come out."

He faced her this time, leaning so close to her face, locking her eyes with a hard stare. "You can't catch me."

She stepped nearer without breaking eye contact, now dangerously closer. "And you can't stay away from me."

She did realize that she was facing the Game King, didn't she? "Are you challenging me?"

"Can you handle it?" she returned.

His pride would never allow him to run away. He marveled at her boldness, though his smirk hid it. "Challenge accepted."

"As well as yours."

"Four weeks."

"Deal."

Very well. This would be their own Dark Game. And _when_, not _if, _he won, in the darkness of a dimension just for them, he would impose a Penalty Game on her. He would break her mind. Break her mind from all the endless extreme pleasures he would give her that she wouldn't be able to handle. He would crush her. Crush her and her body with his, _into_ his, an embodied form, in the hardest penetrative rhythm of utter frenzy without end, in pure undeniable ecstasy. Her body would always be in begging, as insatiable as he was for her. Her moans and screams of pleasure would be for him as he would always see her. Feel her. Taste her. And she would always hear him, with her having nowhere to go but to him, for all that she would experience was _him_ and _only him_.

Yes, she would indeed enjoy paying this penalty, for all that she desired—and more, would be hers. And so immensely would he. For all that he had always wanted he would finally possess.

"Then..."

He moved to her ear and breathed on it.

"Game Start."

* * *

The END

* * *

_****__**Like I said, revolutionshipping as never seen before.**_

_**So how was the fic? Like it? Hate it? Would you like another one? I have vanishshipping and revolutionshipping fics with lemony goodness already in line. Anyway, if you like my fic/s, please don't hesitate to review them so that I would know which type of stories you would like to read more from me. Thanks, people! =D**_


End file.
